


Shoot Your Heart

by SadieLou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dating, Doctor - Freeform, F/F, Hospital, Shooting, mechanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieLou/pseuds/SadieLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is the victim of a drive by shooting and Abby is her doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot Your Heart

Why the hell did it have to be her? Why did she have to be the one walking down the street a few feet away from the sweating man in the suit? All Raven had wanted to do was get home to her couch and Netflix. Raven had just gotten off work at the local garage and was ready to wash off the grime of cars in poor repair. The first warning was that the sleek black car had slowed down, then the window had rolled down. The biggest warning was the gun that aimed out the window. Only Raven hadn't been paying attention. She had only realized there was a drive by shooting going on after a few shots had been fired, but by then she had already been hit in the shoulder. Raven dove to the ground and began to pull herself behind a car. A bullet hit her in the lower back and she cried out in pain.

Finally the shooting stopped and the car sped off. Raven's world was full of firey pain. She barely heard someone run and crouch beside her. They told her they were calling 911. Raven's world had gone black.

* * *

 

"Dr. Griffin, Dr. Jackson we have two patients on the way, victims of a drive by shooting. One male, gunshots to the stomach and ribs. One female gunshot to the shoulder and lower back." a nurse informed the two surgeons on their lunch break.

"Dammit." Abby cursed and tossed down her sandwich.

"I'll take the man." Jackson offered. "All you've had today are appendectomys. You can have the spine surgery."

"Jackson, you know how I feel about treating surgeries like trading cards." The old woman scolded "But thanks."

By the time the doctors were ready the ambulances had arrived. The man was loaded off first and Jackson lead the way to OP one. Abby felt her heart stutter a little at the sight of the young woman. Dark hair, tan skin, pretty, just a couple years older than her daughter Clarke. Abby shook her head, now was not the time to think of such things.

"Fill me in." Abby ordered a nurse as they hurried to OP two.

"Name is Raven Reyes, 19 years of age. Gunshot wound clear through the shoulder, no real damage done. Bullet lodged in her lower back, minimal bleeding. Medical history shows only one broken arm at the age of six. Other than that a clean bill of health."

For the next six hours Abby slowly gets to the bullet, having to work around very sensitive nerves. To minimize the damage done by the bullet Abby had to work slowly. Eventually the bullet was out, but they would have to wait until the girl woke up to see the extent of the irreversible damage done by the bullet. 

Abby got herself clean before walking down the hallway of the recovery rooms. The girl wouldn't wake up for a couple hours and Abby always wanted to make sure her patients were comfortable. The woman wasn't surprised to see two police officers waiting in the hall. Nor was she surprised to recognize them. Bellamy Blake was her next door neighbour, who lived with his younger sister Octavia, and Kyle Wick was a shoo in to be the next chief.

"She won't be awake for a couple hours boys." Abby told them, leaning against the outside of the door way and peering in.

Ravens dark hair was spread out on the pillow, machines beeping around her, and the white everything made her skin stand out all the more. A bulky bandage on her shoulder under the material of the hospital gown. 

"We know, but we're here anyways. Will she live?" Wick asked.

"Yes, but the damage is yet to be known. Why did she get shot?" Abby's eyes didn't leave the young woman. 

"She wasn't the target, just an innocent victim. Mr. Jaha, the other victim, was guilty of killing gang leader John Murphy's father years ago. Jaha was lead to that street by Emori Jones, Murphy's girlfriend, and Murphy drove by with a gun." Bellamy sighed.

John Murphy was becoming a big problem for the local police. Always causing trouble, and two murders already under his belt. Jackson was still working on Jaha, so there might be a third murder. Abby excused herself to continue work. Once an hour had passed she found herself walking back towards Raven Reyes's room. With a couple clipboards of paperwork to do she settled into the chair by the bed and set to work. 

Every couple moments she looked at the woman, watched her chest rise and fall repeatedly, the beeps of the machine comforting her. Abby didn't know why, but she felt a strong pull towards the young woman. She hadn't felt anything like this since her husband died. Sure Abby had dated, but never anything long or serious. Why now, with this girl a year older than her own daughter?

* * *

 

Raven groaned softly. Why the hell wouldn't that beeping stop? Was her first thought, then her brain caught up with the moment. The bed she was in wasn't hers, and she could distinctly smell the usual hospital aroma. Oh yeah, she had been shot.

"Raven?" asked an unfamiliar voice, that sounded rather wonderful. 

Raven cracked her eyes open, and most of the painfully bright lights were blocked out by the upper third of a woman. The woman was wearing a lab coat and scrubs, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Oh, and she was as beautiful as an angel. Well Raven certainly enjoyed whatever cocktail of pain killers they were pumping into her. She tried to say hi to the doctor angel but all that came out was a dry rasp. The doctor left her view, and bright lights came in. Raven turned her head so she could see the pretty doctor again. The woman picked up a Styrofoam cup of water with a straw and held the straw to Raven's lips. She spoke as Raven drank greedily.

"I'm Dr. Abby Griffin. You were shot by John Murphy, the real target the other man on the street. Your shoulder will be healed within weeks, no real damage. But your spine, well we'll have to do tests to know what damage has been done."

"Thank you." raven said, still a little raspy "You're a pretty angel."

Raven's eyes widened at the sound of the words she hadn't meant to say, and the doctor blushed.

"I see the painkillers are working." Abby stammered and collected her clip boards. "I'll leave you to rest for a while before we start the tests. Is there anyone you'd like me to call?"

Raven, keeping her mouth shut so no more embarrassing words escaped her mouth shook her head. Abby's face softened, but she gave a little nod and slipped out, a slight blush still on her cheeks. Raven closed her eyes, and tried not to die of embarrassment.


End file.
